


Some Other Time

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character(s) of Color, Coming of Age, Conversations, Drabble, During Canon, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Humor, Inspired by Photography, Introspection, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Parallels, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking, Unresolved Tension, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble."Looks like we do have something in common after all” /Canon Related.
Relationships: Atsuko Jackson/Vanessa Lee
Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	Some Other Time

"Perhaps there's more to life than we thought, am I right?" Vanessa had said. Atsuko sat next to her, looking in her direction. "You would know," Vanessa continued, as she tried to remember what adults had told her, what everyone had told her, about growing up.

"I guess, but to be honest, I'm still learning," Atsuko replied, smiling, the hesitation in her eyes fading. "I should know, but I guess I don't," she said. Closing her eyes, she listened to the rain falling outside the hut.

Though she didn't want to admit it, Atsuko felt like she was at the crossroads. She did not know which direction to go unless it was decided for her. She was the adult, but she didn't feel like one. Not at all, not even a little. She wasn't naïve, though. She knew better.

She regarded Vanessa, how she looked out the window, watching the rain fall, her awe and wonder like that of a child's.

"Looks like we do have something in common after all, Atsuko," Vanessa then said, turning from the window. Her eyes fell upon Atsuko's, a gentle understanding on her face.

"It appears so," Atsuko said, with a thoughtful smile. Though it was brief, she felt understood.


End file.
